


A Good Secret

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Season 1, Secret Crush, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: In a universe where Oswald has feelings for Maroni, what would happen when Maroni finds out that Oswald has been working for Falcone the entire time?That scene in the cabin from season 1 episode 14. Basically, like canon, except Oswald is in love with Maroni so of course it changes everything.





	A Good Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My ship is nygmobblepot usually, but I couldn't resist the angst potential of this pairing. I live for angst! And besides, Maroni would have fit the sugar daddy trope so perfectly! So anyway, I found myself writing this, all the while thinking what the heck (this not my ship lol)? Well, here it is. Any Maroniwald shippers out there? Hope you like it. This is for you :)

Oswald smiled up at Maroni taking in the feast laid out on the table before them. The older man was always quite generous with Oswald, treating him to fancy lunches and dinners. He seemed to enjoy spoiling his "golden goose" and Oswald couldn't say that he minded. The fine food and wine were only partially the reason he had grown to enjoy Maroni's company. It was nice to have someone, other than his mother, care enough to want to take care of him. It almost made him feel guilty about going behind Maroni's back to report to Falcone. Oswald did feel something for the other man, but he suppressed it. Maroni didn't see him as anything more than one of his lackeys. One with a useful talent but nothing more. Oswald knew the moment he made a mistake it would all be over.

So when Maroni hung up his phone after taking the sudden call and the friendly atmosphere instantly turned cold, Oswald had some inkling as to why. And he knew for certain something was wrong the moment Maroni had "suggested" this little road trip. Despite his misgivings, he'd had little say in the matter. To try and argue with Maroni would have only made his situation worse. He was certain of it.

They walked out of the restraunt and headed to the car, Maroni's large hand resting lightly on Oswald's shoulder. Under different circumstances, Oswald might have enjoyed the possessive touch. But this was clearly something more menacing. A message. There would be no running away. Maroni held open Oswald's door, closing it behind him as he got in, and Oswald felt like a caged canary that the cat has cornered. 

He was driven out and far away from the city. Where no one would hear him scream, Oswald thought nervously. Somehow though, the long ride managed to lull him to sleep. He was woken abruptly, with a rough shake to his shoulder.

"We're here." Maroni told him.

Oswald looked around himself. A lone cabin in the middle of nowhere. The location did little to ease his worries. This was bad.

Once inside, they ate once more. After several hours on the road, Oswald should have been hungry, but the gnawing worry in his stomach was effectively destroying his appetite. Besides, he hated oatmeal.

Maroni continued acting stangely. His underlying hostility only thinly masked by the false friendliness he continued to display. Oswald wondered how long before the mask came off?

When Maroni stepped outside for some fresh air, Oswald quickly hobbled to the place he'd seen the man stash his gun. If he was right, Maroni already knew of his betrayal and was planning on getting rid of him. He took the gun from its hiding place and tucked into the waistline of his trousers. It might be his only chance of making it out of this alive, though he prayed he wouldn't have to use it. Maybe there was still a way to talk his way out of this.

Maroni entered carrying in a small pile of firewood in his arms. Oswald tried to look natural. It was hard to keep a straight face as his heart raced. His nerves on edge. But he managed to school his features into a neutral expression. It was this skill that had allowed him to survive so long.

"Have a seat." Maroni said, his tone sounding serious, "We gotta talk."

Oswald followed Maroni to sit in front of the fireplace. He watched as the man placed the chopped wood down and pulled up a chair to face him. Oswald stared blankly ahead, careful not to fidget under the other man's hawklike gaze. He wondered if he would ever see his mother again.

"I feel the time in our relationship has come when we should have trust. Real trust." Maroni began, taking his seat, "Total honesty between us. No secrets."

"I 100% agree." Oswald replied softly.

"So here's a secret to start off. This isn't just a road trip among friends, Penguin. I lied." Maroni admitted, "I brought you here for a special reason."

"I was beginning to wonder about that."

"Now you. Tell me a secret." 

"Secrets from you Don Maroni?" Oswald feigned innocence, shaking his head, "I have none." 

"Please." It was not a request.

"Um, honestly, I don't really like oatmeal."

"Good to know. See, I like this game. I'll tell you another secret. Fish Mooney's alive." 

Oswald's eyes went wide at this revelarion. He knew this of course, but if Maroni knew, what else did he know?

Maroni continued, "I spoke to her. Good secret, huh?"

"What did Fish say?" Oswald questioned, feeling clammy. His palms began to sweat and he could hardly suppress the urge to run.

"Oh no. You have to tell me a secret first. That's how this works." Maroni clarified lightly, like all this really was just a simple game.

"I don't much like coffee either." Oswald retorted.

"Fair enough. What did Fish say? She said you and Falcone had been workin together all this time. She says you've been playin me for a chump since the first day I met you." 

"She would say that wouldn't she? The bitch. You don't believe her do you?" Oswald asked, clenching his jaw.

"Well, she did put some incidents in a... different and troubling light, I must say." Maroni explained, expression turning dark.

"Huh. Well thats too bad." Oswald tried to sound nonchalant, as though the news wasn't tearing him apart. He did care for Maroni, but if it was between the other man and himself, he would choose his own survival. 

"Your turn. Tell me another secret. Ah." He chastised, holding up a finger and glaring, "A good one this time."

"I took your gun." Oswald stood up, revealing the gun, now held in his slightly trembling hand, "I have it right here."

"Thats a good secret." Maroni nodded.

"I took it because I figured Mooney had called you somehow. I knew you might believe her. Doesn't mean she's telling the truth." Oswald said, still hoping to sway him. 

But he could see it in the other man's eyes. Maroni knew he was lying. And worse, he hated him for it. There was no way Oswald would be spared for his treachery. There was only one choice left to him. He felt sick. If only he could keep up the charade. If Maroni had only continued to trust him, he wouldn't be pushed to do this. But he wanted to walk away from this alive. He wanted to see his mother again. Not leave her behind with no idea what had become of her precious son. And this was the only way to do that.

"Is she?" Maroni questioned, voice tinged with anger and remorse, "Have you been playin me for a chump, Penguin?"

Oswald raised the gun. His hand shook more intensely as he aimed it at Maroni. He locked eyes with the other, before saying, "I think its your turn to tell a secret."

"You little dirtbag, I treated you like a friend." Maroni accused.

"Like a monkey friend." Oswald spat back, "You're the zookeeper, remember?"

Oswald cocked the gun. Ready to fire.

"Then do it." Maroni challenged, "I'm tired of this game."

Oswald continued to hesitate. He didn't want this. He wished desperately there was another way. His finger flexed on the trigger. But he couldn't pull it. He couldn't kill don Maroni. The man he loved. Oswald had allowed himself the weakness and there was no escape. He would pay the price for being soft. He let his arm drop back down to his side.

Oswald shut his eyes tightly against the tears and begged one last favor, "Please, make sure my mother knows I'm gone. Break it to her softly. Tell her... tell her it was an accident, that there was no pain." 

He felt the gun being removed from his lax grip and shuddered. No. He wouldn't go out like this. Like a coward. Oswald stood up straight and proud. He opened his eyes and stared death in the face. 

Maroni stared coldly back. He pointed the gun at Oswald's chest. This was it.

"I have one more secret for you, Penguin." Maroni's mouth quirked into a sly smile. He pulled the trigger. Bang. Bang. Bang. Oswald flinched.

"The gun is loaded with blanks. But you didn't know this did you?" Maroni concluded.

Oswald shook his head, unable to speak from shock. He had really believed he was being shot, but looking down, there was nothing. No blood, no wounds. He was okay. His body shook like a leaf in the wind, but he was still breathing, still alive.

"This was a test." Oswald realized, a chill running up his spine, "You didn't know whether or not Fish was telling the truth. By taking the gun, I confirmed my own guilt."

"Bingo. You always were a smart bird." Maroni said, "Unfortunately for you, I was a step ahead. Thats how I got to the top."

This was all a test. If he'd just kept playing along, his secret would have remained hidden. Oswald squeazed his eyes closed, clenched his fists in frustration. He trembled when he felt Maroni's hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"There's just one thing I can't figure out..." he heard Maroni's voice, "Why hesitate, Penguin? Surely you know traitors are never spared."

"That's my secret." Oswald whispered forlornly.

"The game's not over yet and it's your turn." Maroni reminded him.

"I thought you said you were tired of this game." Oswald retorted finally meeting Maroni's eyes.

"Let me tell you what I think." Maroni said, "I think you should tell me your final secret, Penguin. If it's a good one, I might just let you die quickly."

Oswald gulped. Don Maroni would never believe his words. If he took it the wrong way, believed Oswald was lying to trick him, it would only make things worse. But it didn't appear he was being given a choice. 

"This is my final secret." Oswald murmured, stepping closer to Maroni. He dropped to his knees before the powerful mob boss filled with fear but also adoration. He took Maroni's hand in his own, bending his head down to press kisses against the man's fingers. The touch of his lips started off feather light, reverantly brushing across the knuckles. Oswald turned his hand and pressed his lips more deeply into the center of Maroni's palm, praying his feelings could somehow be conveyed through the desperation of his kiss. He pulled back and brought Maroni's hand up to rest on his cheek, nuzzling into it, the way he'd always wished to be touched. Finally he looked up, meeting Maroni's gaze to utter his final truth, "I love you."

"I couldn't do it because I love you." Oswald breathed, still cupping Maroni's hand to his face.

Maroni looked down on him, studying his face intensely. His thumb stroked tenderly across Oswald's freckled cheek. Oswald leaned into the gentle touch.

"That's a good secret." Maroni sighed, "But you still betrayed me, Oswald."

"I did." Oswald admitted despondently, shoulders slumping.

With those words, Maroni's hand slid from his cheek, down to wrap around his neck. He felt the pressure around his throat, his own hands coming up to grasp the one around him. Maroni's hand was large and it would only take one to squeeze the life out of him. He tugged at it futilely, but Maroni was too strong. His vision began to darken.

"Please." He gasped.

"Damn it, Oswald!" Maroni growled. 

He released the smaller man from his powerful grip. Oswald choked, gulping air, chest heaving. Still recovering his breath, Oswald was startled when he felt Maroni's strong arms lift him from the ground. He found himself standing, held affectionately in the other man's embrace.

"Are you going to kill me?" Oswald whispered against his love's chest.

"I can't kill you, Oswald." Maroni replied, stroking through his little bird's hair, "I love you too."

Oswald pressed his shivering body more firmly into the warmth that was Maroni. The man continued petting his hair, holding and soothing him. As Oswald felt the warm touches and heard the steady heartbeat beneath his ear, his body slowly began to relax, his own panicked heart steadying as well. The two remained this way, until Oswald's leg began to cramp from standing. He pulled away, looking up into Maroni's face, still worried at what he might see there. But Maroni's expression was tender as he helped Oswald back to the chair. But rather than allowing Oswald to take the seat, the man took it himself and pulled his little bird down to perch on his lap.

"Remember this well, Penguin. Don't betray me again. You're mine now. Not Falcone's, not Fish's, no one else." Maroni wrapped an arm around him possessively.

"Yes, Don Maroni."

"Sal, please?" This was a request and Oswald smiled.

"Yes, Sal."

Maroni smiled back and placed his palm to Oswald's cheek, gentle like Oswald had done before, carefully pulling him in for a kiss. Pink colored Oswald's freckled cheeks as his eyes fell closed. It was warm and soft, despite the power of the man behind it. Warm and soft. The way he had always longed to be touched by Maroni.


End file.
